This invention presents a low-cost, convenient means to protect keyboards of various electronic or conventional equipment from inadvertent key depression, or other nuisances. Such protective covers could help extend the functional lifetime of such equipment. The following is a description of related U.S. patent documents and the differences in their purposes or functionalities from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,146 (1951) to Charles N. Bace, "Television Cabinet With Sliding Removable Chassis," describes a complete television cabinet with complete removable chassis for a television set. It is not a simple attachable cover for the control buttons only. It applies to television sets only.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,292 (1955) to Malcolm P. Junkin, "Panel Cap," describes a rigid cap to cover a permanent protrusion that extends beyond the surface of a housing or chassis. It is attached permanently in four corners of the cap to the chassis and cannot be opened for subsequent access to the protrusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,409 (1963) to Harvey Hubbel and Joseph F. Healy, "Plate Locking Cover Attachment," describes a locking cover to protect primarily electric wall switches of the toggle type that need to remain in a specific position. It is made to be "tamper proof" against deliberate resetting of switches. It is not a protective cover against inadvertent key depression of keyboards or modern electronic control panels. It cannot be readily opened or removed for convenient access.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,728 (1969) to Joseph H Chandler, "Protective Shield For Telescriber Machines," describes a protective shield to be placed over control knobs at the left-hand side of telescriber machines so that they can be used by left-handed persons. This is a U-shaped shield that covers only a part of the platen area so that the central area remains accessible for the pen. It is not an easily removable, full keyboard protective cover for the functional purpose described in this disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,240 (1976) to John A. Love, Sr., "Locking Cover For Television Controls," is aimed at protection against deliberate attempts to change the setting of a control panel on a vertical face of a television set. The special feature is that it can be locked in place and can be unlocked only by the person with the key. The patent emphasizes throughout the text that the purpose is the locking arrangement for television controls. It is neither a removable, readily openable cover, nor is it for broad applicability to electronic panels or other keyboards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,163 (1977) to James S Willingham, "Keyboard Guard," describes a raised the level of the housing surrounding the keys of a keyboard to the level of the keys, leaving the keys open for depressing. Hence, it does not cover the keys themselves and offers no protection to the keyboard or control panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,763 (1984) to Loren A. Barnett, "Protective Cover For Keyboard Machines," describes a permanently-affixed, high keyboard cover that comes with the chassis by initial design. It is not a separately obtainable, attachable cover. It also leaves a large opening remaining for an operator's two hands to reach through, to be able to operate the keyboard with the cover in its permanent place. Hence, the amount of protection is limited and, in particular, is of no value against several of the problems addressed in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,162 (1985) to Thomas B. Neece, "Car Radio And Stereo Protection," describes a cover to be permanently placed over the front of a car radio or tape deck, with the actual control buttons accessible through the cover. The function is to hide the appliances from ordinary view from the outside of vehicles against theft. It is not a protective cover against inadvertent button depression.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,954 (1990) to Donald R. Kotur, "Removable Keyboard Cover For Office Machines," describes is a cover that is placed loosely over the keyboard that is supposed to stay in place by shallow indents in the lower surface that match the imprint of the keyboard configuration. The material could be flexible as, for example, leather. The cover is not held in place by a frame that can be mounted by peel-off adhesion, suction cups, or any other mode of firm attachment. Hence, pressure on top of this cover could still depress the keys, an inadvertent hand or elbow bump on the cover could still easily dislodge it, or dust and moisture could still easily reach the keyboard.
The following are examples of problems not addressed in the prior art references:
1. When a cat sits on the control panel of a cable TV channel selector and thereby causes the selector to flip through the channels or causes the TV to be turned on or off; PA1 2. When a pet walks on a computer or typewriter keyboard that is left on, thereby depressing keys, or when its shedding hair settles between the keys and the chassis; PA1 3. When a pet with a single press of the paw automatically redials a long distance number when the phone is off the hook; PA1 4. When in a hand wave or inadvertent elbow motion, a key becomes depressed; PA1 5. When coffee or other liquid spills on a keyboard; or PA1 6. When a pocket calculator is exposed to pocket lint or is exposed to moisture through the pocket, e.g., when in the rain or on a boat.